Hinanami Week 2016
by FreezeThunder
Summary: The average boy, Hajime Hinata, and the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. A whole week(and more)of stories decicated to their relationship blossoming. Join if you will. Day 1: Gaming, Day 2: Flowers/Outdoors, Day 3: Sci-Fi/Fantasy, Day 4: School Life/Slice of Life, Day 5: Childhood, Day 6: Crossover/Talentswap, Day 7: Argument/Make-up, Day 8: Sleep, Day 9: Free day.
1. Day 1: Gaming

**It's Hinanami Week! And as such I'm going to try to update each every day with each prompt. So let's get this started!**

* * *

 **Game over. Player 1 wins!**

That's usual of course, Hajime is playing against the Ultimate Gamer. With that added lost it brings the score to Chiaki having 17 wins and Hajime having nothing. By now Hajime would've simply given up and stopped playing, yet he didn't. Every time he lost he stood and even now he was going to stay, why? Because of her.

The way she would always look when playing, her tongue sticking just a little bit out with a grin on her face. Her small, beaming smile when she wins(occasionally with a little fist bump). Her eyes, while groggily yes, had a tiny sparkle each time she played. All these features and more is what Hajime loved looking at, these things were too good to pass up and leave for. Her having fun and being happy made him happy too, it made him feel like getting upset at losing video games was pointless, this is what being friends is all about. So when she asked the obvious next question...

"Let's play again, okay?" The answers wer was always the same.

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

 **That's for Day 1, onto the others!**


	2. Day 2: Outside

**Day 2: Outside is upon on us! Well I know I'm a day late but I am trying to keep up with the days, if I fall behind or if some these looked rushed I apologize**

 **Now! Onto the show!**

* * *

"Chiaki? Chiaki?" Hajime asked knocking on Chiaki's door.

It's been about a week since Hajime and the rest of his classmates had gotten trapped on this weird island. The magical talking bunny, Usami, has made the simple request of them to work together and make specific items; for the sake of raising friendships and hope between them. As odd as that sounded no one really seemed to mind, it's not like she asked to kill each other or anything right? It sounded simple and had a simple routine: wake up, assign roles, do said roles, relax, sleep, repeat. That was all fine and dandy...until Hajime noticed the lack appearances of a certain gamer gal when their jobs were done. So here he is now, knocking on her door to her cottage, to do something about that.

…

…

…

"...Come in…" She finally replied, and so Hajime did. He found her of course in front of her TV playing Splatoon. "Hey Hajime" she quietly said, not even bothering to look in his general direction

"Uh...hey"

"..."

"...you uh...playing games still?"

"Mmmhm"

"When was the last you went outside?"

"Yesterday"

"Not including Usami's task"

"Uhhh...let me think…" She had to think? "Um...uh…I think…" This was starting to scare him

"Okay Chiaki, you need to go outside"

"But I was outside yesterday"

"Yeah, and then you went right back in here. It's not healthy"

"I can go outside whenever...I want to"

"And why not now?"

"Because I don't want to"

"This is becoming annoying" Hajime thought to himself with a sigh. "Time for some drastic measures" He started approaching Chiaki from behind. "Come on Chiaki, time to go outside" He removed Chiaki's hands from the gamepad with his own hands, and then moved them to Chiaki's stomach and lifted her up using his back.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She quietly protested

"Like I said, we're going outside"

"But Inkopolis needs me! The Octoling terror is upon them!"

"It can wait until after we go outside"

"DJ Octavio will conquer all if I don't stop him now!"

"He'll be right here, when you come back"

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

After a long walk away from the cottages and people, and ignoring all the looks they were given him, they arrived at the Jabberwock Park.

"We're here" Hajime said placing Chiaki on the ground. It was a good thing she was light, it easier to carry her all this way no problem. "Ahhh, smell that fresh air!"

"Hhmm...ahh" Chiaki breathed in "Can I go back now?"

"No, we just got here. Let's see here" Hajime scanned the area for stuff to do and look at "Hmm...ah!" Hajime ran towards the usual box of supplies by the statue and took out some rope. "We can play jump rope"

"Jump...rope?"

"Yeah, like this" Hajime grabbed the ends of the ropes with both hands and raised them so the rope was behind him, and then threw his hand forward, still hanging on to the rope and jumped up as soon the rope was below his feet making the rope go underneath him and back again. He repeated this process a few times before finally stopping and handing the rope over to Chiaki. "Here you try now"

"..." Chiaki grabbed the rope and did everything Hajime did, except she missed the timing to jump the rope so it just hit her legs and landed on the ground. "...Can I go home now?"

"No no no. Let's uh...let's try something else…" Hajime again scanned the area for stuff to do when he saw a butterfly fly past his face "Oh hey look, a butterfly"

"Huh?...Oh yeah your right…"

"What do you think about it, huh? Look pretty?"

"...I guess. Looks like...a tiny Butterfree…" And all Hajime could was just sigh. He's trying so hard for Chiaki to like being outside but her mind is stuck on games. All his work was feeling pointless. "I bet if I had my phone…there would be a bunch of Pokemon around here…"

"...hey wait a minute…" Hajime thought "That's it! That's how I'll do it!" "Oh but there are!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they're everywhere you look. See like right now I'm petting this Bulbasaur on the ground here" Hajime bended down on his knees and stuck his hand like he was touching something. Chiaki saw this and squinted her to see what Hajime was seeing

"But...nothing's there...right?"

"No, I'm really petting it. You can see it too if you just imagine it" So Chiaki tried again. She pictured the games map background overlapping all her surroundings, picturing the Bulbasaur in front of Hajime petting the little bulb on its back.

"Ah! I see it...I think"

"Good. Now look over there in that tree, I think that's a Spearow"

"Really?" Chiaki turned around in the direction of the tree, and again imagined the Pokemon sitting on the branch cleaning its feathers "Yeah yeah, I see it too!"

"That's great. Now what is out here?"

"Ooh ooh, Hajime! There's an Oddish on top of statue!"

"Really?" Hajime laughed "How that little guy get up there?"

Even if this wasn't how Hajime imagined, he did accomplish getting Chiaki outside and having at least. And plus seeing Chiaki getting happy excited made him feel good, all in all it was worth it...even if the rest of the islanders saw them and gave them even more weird looks than before.

* * *

 **2 days down, about 7 more to go!**


	3. Day 3: Fantasy

**Day 3 Fantasy. This one was one of the ones I had trouble coming up with story for at first. But I eventually found it and I hope you enjoy. But first a question...who enjoys some angst?**

* * *

 **Hajime...yes! I accept!**

Heh, irony sure is something else. Look at him, after coming over the trials and hardships of the Neo World Program, Hajime Hinata decides to delve into another virtual reality world. One less dangerous and more over the top than the last one but the point still stood. "Tomadachi Life", a game that Hajime-no Izuru already had on him before arriving to the island. Perhaps he thought he could escape the boring world or something along those lines; hard to know what your murderous alter ego does in his spare time.

Nevertheless, he had it and now Hajime was playing it; he had a lot of free time on his hands due to his other classmates being in comatose. He made a Mii avatar of himself and participated in many events in the games. Eventually he created a Mii avatar of Chiaki, matching her appearance and personality...the best he could anyway…

…

He made his avatar and the Chiaki he made go into many dates, wishing all the while that it was the real deal. But no...it was just another game...another game full of seemingly real things before it all comes around and turns out to be fake. And now...Hajime's avatar proposed to Chiaki...and she accepted…

"...Heh...hehe...aha...ahahaha….haha...ha..." Hajime softly laughed while shedding a tear. Why? Why couldn't this game be real? Why was he even doing this? Toying with lives like a game, is that not different than what Junko did?! Except these aren't even real people...but it felt like it should be real! Chiaki should be alive! Chiaki should be here! Chiaki should be here doing those things with him! But she can't!...she's gone...she's...she's dead...and all he had left of her...was this avatar he created of her.

…

Heh...heh heh, irony sure is something. Chiaki was gone, and was created into a game for the sole purpose of helping his avatar. Here Hajime was...with his own perfect little fantasy…

...but it's not what he really wants...

* * *

 **Hmmm...Aaaaaahh, that's some good grade A angst friends. Now to the next day, away!**


	4. Day 4: School Life

**Finally Day 4 of Hinanami Week! Holy crap, I apologize sincerely! This day and the next were the ones that I had trouble coming up for, until it finally hit me of what to do. So with this that's day 4 and off I go the write day 5. FREEZETHUNDER AWAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

 ***crash!***

 **OW! WHO PUTS A WALL THERE?!**

* * *

Fingers tapping fingers on desk rapidly, foot consistently tapping in place, sweat trickling down forehead, these were the signs that Hajime Hinata...was really impatient for his break to come. He didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying anymore, they weren't important anyway, all that really mattered was that the stupid clock would move faster so the bell could ring already!

 _*Bbbbrrrriiiinnngg!*_

"Finally!" Hajime thought to himself. With a sigh of relief he scurrying grabbed his bag, and after making sure he had everything he bolted out the classroom door and down the nearest stairs. He was such a rush that he didn't notice a certain girl leaving her classroom

"Hey Hajime! Did you want to-" but the girl couldn't even manage to finish her sentence as Hajime ran passed her, not even acknowledging her presence.

Meet Michisa Izouko, Hajime's childhood friend and also a Reserve Course Student like him. She had long blue hair kept in a ponytail, wearing the same Reserve Course uniform as everyone else in the department. Over the past few days she tried to invite him to have lunch with her but Hajime either declined or, as shown today, ran without even talking to her. What was so important that he always had to run off like that? He was usually so pessimistic and just wanted to be alone. While it is nice that he was being more enthused with whatever took his time, to not even say anything to a friend was suspicious. Michisa decide to follow him to learn more about whatever he was doing.

* * *

Over on the main building of Hope's Peak Academy, the same thing was happening. Chiaki was on her way outside as well, but unlike Hajime, when people called out to her; she turned around and acknowledged them.

"Hey Chiaki!" Ibuki said with her usual burst of energy. Accompanying Ibuki was Mahiru and Sonia. "We were heading out to go have some lunch together. Did you perhaps want to join Ibuki lunch girl group?"

"No…" Chiaki shook her head "Sorry, I have somewhere to be. Bye" Chiaki then turned and head down to hall to the nearest stairs.

"Aww, that's six times she's rejected us. Is it something I'm doing?" Sonia asked

"No no, it's probably not that" Mahiru reassured her "Hmm, but it is weird that she always just leaves like that? Wonder where she goes?"

"Ahh! Then perhaps Ibuki shall go forth and find out what our small gamer gal is up to then!" Ibuki suggested

"I'm not sure I like the idea of eavesdropping on someone. But I will admit my curiosity is getting the better of me" Mahiru said

"Aaaalllllrighty then, Ibuki shall now venture forth! Call me Ooooo789" Ibuki said as she skipped along after Chiaki

"I think you meant 007" Mahiru muttered to herself

* * *

Hajime arrived at the fated place he was in such a hurry to; the fountain in between the two buildings. He and Chiaki started coming to this place all the time during breaks and after school to play videogames together. So Hajime sat down in the middle bench, placed his bag by the side and awaited the others soon arrival. Unbeknownst to the pointy haired boy, Michisa was close by hiding behind a tree on the Reserve Department side.

"Okay so he's here...but why? Why just be here out of all the places around this school? To be by himself? No that can't be it, he looks to eager to be alone. Waiting for someone? But who? It can't be me. Or Sutigo and Zekal for that matter. So what is it?" She thought to herself. And a few seconds later she got her answer.

"Hi Hajime" Chiaki greeted him coming over from her side of the pathway.

"Hey Chiaki" Hajime greeted her happily as she sat down beside him.

"Ready to play some Gala Omega?"

"Yeah" Hajime then reached in his bag, grabbed his Game Boy Advance and turned it on.

 _"Oh? Who's that?"_ Michisa asked herself, watching the whole scenario in front of her _"That uniform she's wearing plus badge must mean she's an Ultimate. So Hajime's been here spending time with her? That's fine but, why would he get this happy from her?...Wait...they aren't...no no no they couldn't...could they?"_

"Ah, you won again" Hajime sighed "Are we going for another round?"

"Mmhmm" Chiaki nodded at him

"Okay...hey Chiaki?"

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to tell you that...I really enjoy these times we have together"

"Yeah, I feel the same way...I think…"

"Do you"

"Yep. I have fun playing games myself, but I learned that playing games are more fun with others. And playing with you is also a good feeling, I have a ton of fun"

"Oh...yeah?" Hajime blushed looking at Chiaki

"...yeah" Chiaki also blushed

 _"THEY ARE, AREN'T THEY?!"_ Michisa mentally screamed with a smirk on her face _"OH MY GOD! THIS IS WHY HAJIME LEAVES SO SUDDENLY! OHOHOHOHOOO! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME THAT HE GOT GIRLFRIEND?! AHA, THIS IS S_ O SWEET!"

"Shock and Awe!" Ibuki cried out, just arriving on the scene. Hajime and Chiaki looked in her general direction and stood from the bench.

"Huh?! Wh-Who are you?" Hajime sporadically asked

"Ibuki?" Chiaki asked, with her usual drowsy tone

"Ibuki?"

"Well Ibuki came to check on you since you've never accepted our requests to be together. But now I see the answer, hoho!" Ibuki answered

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Hajime asked

"You two, behind the scenes! Chiaki and her spikey boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Hajime blushed even harder now

"Hmm? You know, now that I look at you...Ibuki doesn't recognize you...and her memory is supreme. What's with the suit, and what class are you?"

"Um...me?...um I-I...uh well…"

"He's from the reserve course" Michisa said finally moving from her hiding spot and walking up to the group. "We both are"

"Ahhh!" Hajime screamed

"Uh...who's she?" Chiaki asked Hajime

"Hi. Michisa Izouko, at your service" Michisa shook Ibuki's hand and then Chiaki's. "I'm one of Hajime best friends"

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Hajime asked her

"Well I try to invite to lunch with the guys but you just run past me every time like I'm a ghost"

"I do? S-sorry...guess I just don't notice you"

"Well shame on you then. But I finally have my answer…" Michisa turned to face Chiaki "Now then, Chiaki was it? Let me tell you that you've picked up a good one with Hajime"

"Wrong! Wrong! Th-That's definitely wrong!" Hajime protested "Nothing is going on between us!"

"Then I didn't see you two with those big googly eyes at each other and you going like 'Oh Chiaki I absolutely love these times together and I love you. Mwah mwah mwah!'" Michisa mocked him, doing her best to imitate his voice

"No! Nothing like that at all!"

"Ibuki? Chiaki?" Mahiru said appearing on the scene accompanied by Sonia

"Ah...Mahiru? Sonia? What are you doing here?"

"Ibuki took a long time trying to find you, so we went looking ourselves. And it seems we're in the middle a situation" Sonia answered

"Hey...those suits...are you two in the Reserve Course?" Mahiru asked

"Yes we are" Michisa answered "My name is Michisa and this is Chiaki's soon to be: Hajime Hinata"

"Lies! Definitely lies!" Hajime yelled

"Soon to be? Oh my goodness! Chiaki, you're getting married?! Congratulations!" Sonia beamed

"NO NO NO! Nothing like that all!"

"Hey! Men don't yell at girls, especially princess!" Mahiru scolded Hajime

"If that's the case, then allow Ibuki to provide music for the wedding" Ibuki said

"Perfect. I'll get all of Hajime's friends then" Michisa said

"Seriously though, we're not getting married!" Hajime cried

"Oh, then you just haven't proposed yet?" Mahiru asked

"Not that either! We're too young to get married anyway"

"Oh! Now I know what this situation reminds me of" said Sonia "The girl belonging to a famous family, the boy with a family that they hate, star crossed lovers! It's just like that one fairytale!"

"The story you're thinking of isn't even a fairytale…"

"Don't worry Chiaki!" Ibuki said putting her hand on Chiaki's shoulder "We're behind every hop, skip and step of the way! Fight the power!"

"Nothing like that is going on! We're just friends, that it!"

"Yeah, friends who look at each other with googly eyes" Michisa added

"SHUT UP! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Hey! What did I say about yelling at women?! Geez, for a boyfriend you're a pretty bad one" Mahiru scolded him again

"I'm not even that!"

*Bbbbrrrriiiinnngg!*

"Uuuuuggghhhh! There's an entire break wasted!" Hajime complained

"Hajime...I...I'm sorry" Chiaki apologized looking down

"No no, this isn't your fault at all" Hajime bended down and picked Chiaki's head up "Things just got weird all of a sudden. It's okay, so don't blame yourself alright?"

"...okay Hajime" Chiaki smiled at him

"'Chiaki I love you soooo much! Kiss me, kiss me right here! Mwah mwah mwah! Smooch smooch snoochie smooch!'" Michisa mocked again

"Arrggh! Bye Chiaki, I'll see you later!" Hajime yelled as he grabbed his bag and Game Boy Advance and ran back to the Reserve Department

"Aww, come on! What kind of goodbye was that?! You're not going to give her a kiss or anything like that at all?! You suck as a boyfriend! Hahaha! Michisa yelled running after him

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And so, Hajime and Chiaki went their separate ways. But with everything that happened so far; and everything going to happen, looking back on it...this was a pretty ordinary day in their school lives.


	5. Day 5: Childhood

**Another day I had trouble with but finally got it. The next days though I have ideas for and those are going to be fuuuuun~! Ehehehehe Ahahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* *cough* I've got to stop evil laughing *cough* *cough***

* * *

Mankind has fought many battles with all kinds of species: animals, the ocean, cars, and even each other. During these kinds of battles, mankind has won with many victors. But...there is one battle, which mankind stills battles to this very day...and only few have won. This opponent was know to many as…The Claw Machine.

 _*DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNN!*_

Yes, the Claw Machine, with it's simple handling and simple little gimmick. It is all a ruse; to take the tokens of the poor and leave the challengers with a sense of dumbfoundedness. Many of the strong willed and rich could overcome such a beast. And it was here, in this arcade, that the claw machine received another challenger; an 8 year old Hajime Hinata. With a cup of tokens in hand coupled with his pride to win and strong will; will he be the lucky few who conquer this metal monstrosity or just another hopeless victim?...

"Dang it!" Hajime whined

...fate was leaning towards the latter. It didn't help that this was his third cup of tokens, and that he was a he was on his last token, but those factors didn't matter. As long as the boy had his pride and will, he would never give up the battle! He would beat this confounded metal monster, he would be the few who beat it, he would get this stupid bunny plush! This was his final moment, his last at redemption...before he would ask his mother for more.

"Okay...steady...steady…" Hajime said. Sweat trickling down his forehead, tongue sticking out to show his focus...carefully and slowly moving the stick to control the claw. Making absolutely sure the claw was underneath the object of his desires: the white bunny. Pressing the button the claw lowered...it opened and dropped down...taking hold of the plush it began to rise...and slowly moving to the chute...aaaaannnddd letting the object slip out of its grasp thereby dropping the bunny beside the chute.

"What?! Aw come on! This thing is rigged!" Hajime complained, banging his small fists on the control pad for the claw. "*sigh* oh well. Maybe mom won't get too mad about it this time"

"...Excuse me…" A small voice softly spoke up behind him. Hajime turned around and saw the owner of the voice, a pink haired girl about his age. "Are you done? Can I play now? ...If...if that's okay…"

"Oh...oh yeah sure" Hajime replied, walking out of the girl's way to the machine. "I'll tell you, you won't win. It's rigged" The girl placed her cup of tokens by the pad, took one out and inserted it in the machine. "I've tried all night and haven't got any luck" The girl simply ignored him and just focused on the machine, focusing on the same bunny Hajime was after. "There's probably no way that you would be able to-"

 _*clunk* *wii-uu* *wii-uu*_

"...huh?" Hajime turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. The girl was now hiding the white bunny that was inside the machine. "Wh-what?" These were the only comprehensible sentences that Hajime could form. It took him three full cups of tokens and he couldn't even beat it once, this girl just walks up and gets the bunny first try like it was nothing!

"Hmm...that was pretty easy…" She said. Easy? Easy?! How?! How did she do it?! What did she do?! All these questions kept forming in his small head! "...here you go" she stuck out her hand with the bunny in it

"Uh what?"

"Here you go. You wanted it, right? This is what you tried to get...right? I don't want it...so...you can have it"

"Huh? No no no, it's yours. You won it fair and square" Hajime blushed and scratched the back of his head. The pity this girl was showing him was too much.

"But...you wanted it, right? So take it…"

"Al...alright…" Hajime took the bunny and stared at it for a few seconds, before extending his hands back to the girl "...Now I'm giving it back to you"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Think of it as a gift from a friend"

"A...friend? I...never had one before…"

"Well you have one now! My name is Hajime Hinata. What's yours?"

"...Chi...Chiaki. Chiaki Nanami…" Chiaki then accepted the bunny. "...I have to go now, I'm sorry. You can have my tokens. Bye…" Chiaki then turned around and walked away.

"Okay, bye" Hajime waved to his new friend. Even though it cost him more than it should, and he didn't even do it himself, Hajime Hinata has gotten what he came for at the claw machine. And now with a whole new batch of coins, there was only one thing left to do...play the claw machine again and win a different prize!

 _*Many years later*_

We now see a much older Hajime Hinata taking on a new challenge with very few people can say they did, attending Hope's Peak Academy. Even though he attends the Reserve Course instead of the main class like he wanted to, he's still in the school nonetheless. And now he walks home after another regular day in his irregular high school, he expects just another boring walk home when something else happens instead

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

Two high school students from the same school bump into each other, Hajime Hinata...and a pink haired girl.

"Sorry" the girl apologizes then continues walking I the opposite direction of Hajime

"Sorry" he also apologizes and continues walking, when a certain item catches his attention. A white bunny plush on the ground, odd seeing it just on the open like this. Perhaps the girl dropped it. "Uh, hey wait! Miss? Miss!" Hajime picks up the plush and quickly catches up to the girl. "Um, I think you may have dropped this.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, you're right. Thanks" The girl says and takes back the bunny putting it in her backpack "C'mon Usami" the girl then continues walking in her direction going home and Hajime walks in his.

Very odd seeing a white bunny plush, it brings him back to his childhood and...a pink haired girl...wait...that wasn't…

No no no, couldn't be. There were plenty of other white bunny polished before, no way it was her…

...right?


	6. Day 6: Talentswap

**So here is my entry for Day 6, one that was easy to think of and make. Oh, and don't think that's all I have for Day 6, just wait. Heeheeheeheehee!**

 **Also a thank you for Vixen7117 for reviewing. Appreciate it!**

* * *

Could you imagine a life weirder than being trapped on an island by a white bunny when you were supposed to be attending school but you don't even remember why you're enrolled the school, and then the bunny got took over by a bear instead and he now says that you have to kill each other? Chiaki Nanami never thought of her life possibly getting anymore weirder...until today.

Today was only the second day they have been here on this weird island and they had to find a way off it. Chiaki decided to go with Hajime Hinata to try and investigate how to get off this rock, so they started with the beach.

"Stupid rules" Chiaki huffed "We could've built a boat or a raft out of these trees, but 'littering isn't allowed in a school environment' crap. It's really annoying how these stuffed animals just took control all of a sudden"

"...yeah…" Hajime replied with his drowsy tone

"*sigh* I'm sorry I ranted about that, we have work to do" Chiaki kept looking around the beach "Swimming is out of the option, we'd take forever to find somewhere else"

"Uh-huh. All our stamina would be low...before we could be about...mmm...halfway gone...maybe…"

"You like comparing real life to video games, huh? Can't expect anything less of the Ultimate Gamer"

"No...it's just easier for me to understand...that way…*yaaaaaaawwwwwnnn*"

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Mmm...I dunno. I was binge gaming last night to relieve this...recent stress…"

"Yeah I hear that. We can take a small break, let's sit down by the palm tree over there" Chiaki pointed to a tree closest to them. The duo walked up to it and sat down underneath its leaves.

"Hmm...this palm tree...it's pretty fine and firm" Hajime said, trying to get comfortable sitting down.

"Haha what are you, the Ultimate Palm Tree Inspector too or something?" Chiaki laughed

"No...I don't think I'd be good at it...probably…" Hajime pulled his PS Vita out of his hoodie pocket and played Gala Omega "Speaking of Ultimate talents, did you ever remember what yours was?"

"Uh...um…" Chiaki kept trying her hardest to remember. Why was she picked? What was it? It's on the tip of her tongue but...nope. Nothing comes to mind. "Still no luck unfortunately *sigh*"

"It'll come to you. Maybe you're the Ultimate Ahoge?"

"First off, Mikan already made that joke. Second, my ahoge isn't anything special, all people do is mock it. It's kind of irritating"

"I think it's neat...probably. I wonder what I would like with one"

"Probably taller and sharper than mine consider your hair. And I thought you were going to sleep"

"One more level...one more and I'm done for now" Now this looked like it was going on like a regular conversation, until this part "Chiaki...can I rest on your chest?"

!

"WH-WHAT?!" Chiaki shrieked while blushing mad red as a tomato "WH-WH-WH-WHY?!

"Nngh! I can't get comfortable on this trunk...it's so hard. But a girl's chest like yours could make a good pillow" Hajime responded. To be fair, it was better than what she was thinking but didn't sound any less weird. Plus Hajime did need to sleep, so she had no choice.

"I-I I um...I mean… I guess you can…"

"Thank you" Hajime responded. He crawled his over to her and laid on his back with his head on Chiaki's chest. Chiaki even spread her legs out so he had more room. "Mmm...so...soft…" And those were the last Hajime mustered before falling asleep, leaving Chiaki all alone with her thoughts.

…

So here Chiaki Nanami was. After a failed attempt of finding a way off the island and unable to remember her talent, she was now lying under a palm tree with a taller man resting his head on her chest after he had politely asked to do so. Yeah it was official, nothing could get weirder than this.

…

But even if it was weird...it felt nice.


	7. Day 6 part 2: Pokemon Crossover

**Most people would just do one or the other prompts for a ship day, but I did BOTH! Ha! Man I wanted to do this for a while now, think of this as a preview or something for later down the line.**

 **You're super late agai-*SHOT***

 **Yeah I know, I was busying the weekend and stuff. But I'm working on it.**

 **The week is already over-*SHOT***

 **Yeah but I have a while before they stop accepting late prompts like this. So this story will have my undived writing attention.**

 **What about Dangan Ronpa 2 abridged and Dungeons and Despair-*SHOT***

 **ANYONE ELSE?! HUH?!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Hey man, to you know where the bathroom is-*SHOT***

 **Aw, dang it! Whatever enjoy.**

* * *

Hajime Hinata, a young man just starting his Pokemon journey, walked through the path of Route 21. Together with his partner Pokemon, Eevee, their adventures in this world were destined for greatness.

"Alright Eevee" Hajime talked to his little buddy, sitting on his left shoulder "Are you excited for this as much as I am?"

"Eevee!" The fluffball replied

"Good. We're going to to best trainer out there like no one ever was...or at least I want to be" Hajime scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Vee. Vee vee eevee eevee"

"Yeah you're right. But in order for that to happen, we'll need to catch some Pokemon. To start I think a flying type would be good" Hajime scanned the area a little until up ahead on the path he saw a Pidgey picking at the ground. "A Pidgey? That'll do" Hajime took out his pokedex from his pocket and scanned the bird Pokemon.

 **"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand"**

"Okay Eevee, battle time!" Hajime declared to his partner

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded and jump from his shoulder on to the ground. It faced the Pidgey getting into a battle stance.

"Hey! Pidgey!" Hajime yelled at it. "We're going to have a battle, understand?" The Pidgey faced towards him and his Eevee and also took a battle stance. "Good. Eevee, Tackle go!"

Eevee just as Hajime commanded and charged straight towards the Pidgey. However, the Pidgey retaliated by also charging forward at him. The two collided into each other and jumped back, it looked as if there strength was equal. The Pidgey tried to use a Tackle attack again, charging forward.

"Alright then. Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee followed orders again, charging again this time much faster and had a white streak following behind him. Colliding into the Pidgey again, this time Eevee hit with more force sending the Pidgey back and falling on the ground.

"Good job Eevee! Now Bite!"

Eevee teeth glew white forming fangs, and ran towards Pidgey a third time. The Pidgey immediate got up and started flapping its wings shooting sand in Eevee's eyes, preventing it to see. The Pidgey took this opportunity to fly up avoiding the Bite then dive down tackling Eevee from above.

"Eevee!" Hajime cried out to it. Fortunately Eevee was fine, and rapidly shook his head to get rid of the sand that was in his eyes. The Pidgey came back around and flew towards Eevee. "Two can play at that game. Eevee, use Sand-Attack!"

Eevee turned around and used his back hind legs to shoot sand right up at Pidgey's eyes.

"Now Bite!"

After distracting the bird with sand, Eevee used its teeth to bite into one of Pidgey's wings. The fox spun around throwing Pidgey back on the ground.

"Great, Eevee! Now finish it with another Tackle"

"Eevee!" Eevee responded. Running one last time at the bird, but before it got close 4 more wild Pidgey blocked him. "Vee?"

"What the-?" Hajime asked watching the scene display before him. The birds surrounded Eevee, constantly shouting at it. During this time the Pidgey that Hajime and Eevee were battling with got up, flew towards him and started pecking at him. And quickly the other Pidgeys joined in. "Hey! Quit it!" Hajime ran at them waving his arms to scare them off. "Get out of here! Shoo shoo! Scram!" Unfortunately all this did was made the bird switch targets from Eevee to him. So Hajime bended down and covered Eevee with his right arm and fended off against the Pidgeys with his left. "Don't worry Eevee, I'll protect you"

"Thunderbolt"

"Chuuuu!"

A yellow thunderbolt fired by all of them, stopping the Pidgeys, and everyone looked in the direction it fired from. The owner of the thunderbolt belonged to a Pikachu, on all fours its cheeks sparking electricity, it's tail was sharp and form a lightning bolt indicating it was a male. And the owner of this Pikachu was a girl standing behind it. She wore a white shirt with a female Meowstic hoodie, she also had pink hair and a blue skirt with white shoes.

"Pikapi, Thunderbolt once more!" She ordered her partner.

"Pikaaaa-chuuuu!" The Pikachu charged up and fired again at the Pidgeys, scaring them off for good as they flew away.

"Good job, Pikapi" The girl said walking up and petting her its head. Pikapi purred and climbed onto her arm and sat on her left shoulder. She then walked up to Hajime and Eevee "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks" Hajime answered getting up with Eevee in his arms.

"...I was talking to the Eevee…" The girl corrected him.

"O-oh...Well are you okay, Eevee?"

"Eevee Eevee Eevee!" Eevee cried happily, running up his arms and onto his shoulders nuzzling up to his face and neck.

"Be careful out here. You have to be prepared to protect your Pokemon and yourself" the girl said and started to walk away.

"Y-yeah" Hajime answered looking down. He felt embarrassed, something so simple turned into a whole flop. He had no idea what would happenedif she hadn't come along and helped them. "O-oh yeah, I just remembered. I didn't get your...name…" By the time he looked up, the girl was completely gone. "Hmm...oh well. C'mon Eevee, let's get going again"

*grumble*

"Ah ha, was that you're tummy Eevee?"

*grumble*

"O-ok, guess I'm hungry too. Let's find something to eat"

* * *

Going off the path and into the forest, the duo looked to see in their were any fruit in the trees with no luck at all.

"Nothing and nothing" Hajime sighed "What do you have to do to get some food out here?"

"Ee? Eevee vee?" Eevee looked and saw a single tree with a sitrus berry hanging on its branch.

"Alright Eevee!" Hajime praised his companion. He ran over to the tree just under the branch "Think you can do something about that?"

"Ee-Vee!" Eevee nodded. Eevee jumped off Hajime's shoulder and climbed the tree from its trunk, making his way to the berry. When he got there he used Bite to nibble at the branch causing it to fall which Hajime then caught.

"Good job! One huh? Are there any more?"

Eevee ran up the tree to do just as his trainer asked, when he returned he shook his head.

"Oh...okay" Hajime sat down on the ground, Eevee soon joined him still having his head down. "Hmm...well eat up" Hajime gave the berry to Eevee while Eevee sat there shocked. "C'mon you're definitely more hungry than I am, so I'm giving it to you"

"Eevee eevee eevee" Eevee shook his head and declining the offer

"Eevee, you need your strength. Eat it"

"Eevee"

"I'll be fine, really. Take it"

"Eevee"

"No I insist"

"Eevee"

"Seriously Eevee, eat it"

"Eevee"

This went on for about a few more seconds before an Emolga decided to help out with their dilemma. The Emolga swooped down to their level, grabbed the berry stem by its mouth, and glided away.

"What the-?! Hey! Come back here!" Hajime yelled at the flying Pokemon chasing it down alongside Eevee. "Rotten little thief!" Hajime took out his pokedex again and scanned the Pokemon.

 **"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity"**

Eventually the Emolga stopped and landed on another tree, with Hajime and Eevee on close behind.

"Hey Emolga!" Hajime shouted "That's ours! Give it back!"

"Eevee Ee-Veee!" Eevee barked also

Now you would think that the creature would be so understanding and apologetic after its mistake and give back the berry to the two hungry travelers! Wrong! It stick its tongue out at them and pull down its bottom eyelid like a child.

"C'mon! We had it first, and we're hungry. Please" Hajime begged

NOW it would give it back, right? Well where to live anyway, huh? The real world with logic and sense?! Well in this world Emolga not only didn't give it back, it shot a raspberry at them. And to add further insult to injury, it started to lay on its back and it the sitrus berry right in front of them.

"Oh, that is it! Eevee, Sand-Attack!"

And so the Pokemon obeyed. Gathering as much as strength as possible with his hind legs, kicked a bunch of sand right up to the tree and in Emolga's mouth while it was still eating, and the sky squirrel spat out the sand disgustingly and rapidly. Hajime and Eevee couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Unfortunately, Emolga didn't find it funny. It jumped down from the tree very angry with its cheeks sparking and getting ready for battle.

"Oh, you want a fight now? We were looking for a flying type anyway. Wanna fill the spot?"

Emolga's so called answer was in the form of a Thunderbolt it shot right at Eevee.

"Dodge!" Eevee jumped out of the way "Now Quick Attack!" Eevee started to run at Emolga with a white streak behind him. Emolga did the same thing, and they collided into each other.

Emolga, after back away from its opponent, jumped into the air and glided towards Eevee. Emolga started to glow blue and fly in a zigzag formation.

"Dodge again!" Eevee managed to roll out of the way. Emolga glided up and circled around still flying towards Eevee. "Now prepare for a Bite attack" Eevee's teeth turned into fangs ready to chomp away when Emolga got close. But Emolga created two duplicates of itself as it was flying down, leaving Eevee distracted to find the real one. It took this chance to glow blue and zigzag again, this time landing a hit on Eevee from the side. "Ah, Eevee!"

Emolga flew up to the tree and onto branch it was previously on, smirking mischievously while preparing a Thunderbolt. Hajime just stood there agasped at how helpless he was, allowing Eevee to be injured because of him.

"Tell Eevee to use Sand-Attack" said a voice. Hajime looked over to his left and saw the girl again, with the Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're that-" Hajime tried to talk before she interrupted

"If you have time to mope, you have time to act. Now tell Eevee to dodge!"

"Uh, E-Eevee, Sand-Attack!" And so Eevee did, as the Thunderbolt fired the sand blocked it causing in a small explosion. "Wow, that worked" Emolga swooped down and did a Quick Attack "Now use-"

"Let it get hit by it, then use Bite" the girl said to him

"Huh? But that would-"

"Just do it!"

"Um...Eevee hold your ground" And so Eevee obeyed and did nothing, allowing Emolga to slam itself into Eevee's body. "Now! Use Bite!" Eevee bit right into Emolga's membrane, spun around and tossed the dual type Pokemon on the ground "It-it worked!"

Emolga got back up grinding its teeth. It made more duplicates of itself and formed a circle around Eevee.

"Not this again, which one is real? Uh...uh Eevee do...do um…"

"Spin your tail around and use Sand-Attack to find the real one!" The girl cried out to it. Eevee looked back shocked at them shocked, it had a command but not from its trainer.

"Uh...d-do what she says!" Eevee didn't get it, but a command was a command. He spun his tail around like a helicopter and lowered it towards the ground. The spinning tail caused sand to spew all around Eevee and hit all the Emolga duplicates. The real one was found trying to wipe the sand from its eyes. "Okay, now what?"

"It's your fight. You have to do it yourself" The girl replied

"Pika pika" Her Pikachu agreed

"But you told me to-never mind. Eevee use Quick Attack!" Hajime ordered, and Eevee delivered. Running at Emolga and slamming him into the tree.

"Now's your chance to capture it" the girl said "That's what you want, right? To catch it?"

"Oh yeah, you're right…" Hajime took out a Pokeball from his bag and positioned his arm to throw "Ok...here-"

"You have to make it bigger first. Press the middle button" The girl said "And you should hurry, it's starting to get back up"

"O-okay thanks" Hajime pressed the button on his Pokeball to make it the size of his hand, positioned his arm...and threw the Pokeball at Employees Emolga. "Okay then, go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit Emolga's forehead and opened up, turning Emolga red and flowing inside the ball which then closed. It's middle button flashed red and it shook once.

Twice.

Thrice.

 _*Tik*_

"I...I did it….I did, I caught a Pokemon! I caught an Emolga!" Hajime cheered. He walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up, Eevee walked up too and nuzzled his head against Hajime's legs. "Haha no, we did it Eevee. We have a new Pokemon now, isn't that great?"

"Ee...vee...ee…" Eevee closed its eyes and fell on the side of its body.

"Eevee? Eevee!" Hajime picked up the furrball in his arms and cradled it.

"Eevee needs to go to a Pokemon Center. There's one in that direction at the next town. And, you should hurry" the girl said

"Alright. See you around" Hajime said as he ran in the direction the girl told him to go. When he was back in the path again he mentally slapped himself as he forgot to say what he wanted to twice now.

* * *

"Your Pokemon are all feeling much better" the Nurse Joy called to Hajime. She held Eevee with one of her arms and Emolga's Pokeball with the other.

"Thank you so much" Hajime said. He took Emolga's Pokeball and Eevee jumped onto his shoulder nuzzling his head. Hajime walked out of the Pokemon Center and stood on the path for a few moments. "Well, it was a bumpy start at first but we did it Eevee. We practiced battling and even caught a Pokemon. We're now one step close to being the best. I just wish I could see that girl again so I could thank her" Hajime sighed

"Eevee" His partner agreeing with him.

"...Oh well, let's get going again, alright?"

As they started to walk again, Eevee turned around and saw the girl again standing by the Pokemon Center. "Eevee eevee ee!"

Hajime turned around and see her as well "Uh, hey!" He called out to her

"Hmm...oh...hey" the replied softly walking over to them "...How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Oh right, Eevee's feeling much better"

"...I was talking to you that time…"

"What? Heh heh, you're very confusing"

"Sorry…"

…

…

"Um...well I just wanted to say thanks for your help back there. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there"

"No no no. You would've been fine as long as you have your Pokemon...probably"

"Haha, you say a lot of non-reassuring things. Well, thanks again. I'll see you around" Hajime started to walk away before the girl stopped him.

"Wait, hold on! Um...can I...can I go with you?"

"H-huh? Why? You seem fine on your own"

"Well it's just that...traveling with others is much better than being alone. And...I think you'll need my help...probably…"

"Hmm, okay then. Traveling with friends is better after all, plus we can finally introduce ourselves. My name is Hajime Hinata, and you already know Eevee"

"Eevee Eevee!" Eevee barked happily

"My name is...Chiaki. Chiaki Nanami" she smiled "And this is Pikapi"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikapi greeted happily as well.

And this was the start of it all. Two friends traveling through the Pokemon world. What trials and adventures will await these two? Well, that's another story for another day in another time.


End file.
